LOVE HURTS REWRITTEN
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: I'M SURE YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS SO HERE YOU GO. HOPE IT'S BETTER THAN THE LAST ONE.
1. Chapter 1

Love Hurts Rewritten

Chapter 1

a billion thoughts ran through my head as I stood atop the lookout point. It was Kate's favorite, and I can see why. From here she could see the whole valley and monitor both packs, but I'm not up here to monitor the packs. I am an omega that is no longer of use to this pack, nor do I have a place here.

Ever since that damn wedding, I've felt as though life had no purpose, no reason. So...I believed that staying would be an illogical choice. Having to suffer from pain and heartbreak every day, just because some old, selfish fool had to have his way.

My mind had been made up for a couple of days now, I wanted to leave Jasper, and I was going to, but it was really hard to let go after I had lived here for so long, I guess that's a good excuse as to why I haven't left yet.

I wasn't ready to leave, I wasn't ready to forget...to forget her, but I needed to move on, and it was a really painful process, one I hope to never again experience. I had told her about my decision before the wedding and she knew all too well about it, begging me each and every day not to leave, but I couldn't stay, not with all the pain that resided her...No. It was simply too much.

"Tonight's the night...I'm leaving Jasper." I told myself. "No more waiting, no more pain."

It was cold and raining, I would probably be sick tomorrow, but I didn't care. I'm already sick with a mental illness that was tearing me apart from the inside. I couldn't take anymore. With only one thought in mind, I turned away from it all doing the one thing I could think of at the moment.

I now waited patiently for the train to arrive. As I sat here, I kept thinking about what had happened, how I could have let it get so bad. My thoughts now overwhelmed me and I struggled to keep my head straight. I would have had a breakdown had the sound of the train's ear piercing whistle not disrupted my thoughts.

I waited for an open railcar, positioning myself to jump. When the right car came rolling up in front of me, I hopped in. Now, it was all gone. Gone…possibly forever.

**SORRY IT'S NOT MUCH, BUT HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**TITAN OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**BEFORE WE GET STARTED I JUST WANTED EVERYONE TO KNOW, ME AND MINA NOW HAVE A TUMBLR, HERES IS THE LINK: askminathewolf . tumblr . c o m. **

**THERE ARE NO SPACES IN THE LINK.**

**ANY WAY, CHECK IT OUT.**

KATE

The bright light of the early morning shone through the den, awakening me from my slumber. I stretched my legs as I rose up from the ground. A small yawn escaped me as I continued outside, where my sister Lilly had been awaiting me.

"Good morning sis." She greeted kindly. I gave her a smile in return and replied in a tone of equal care.

"Good morning."

"Mom and Dad are out talking with Tony, so you're in charge until they return. But there's really nothing that needs to be done at the moment." She stated. "I'll see you later." She whispered, turning to run off to wherever.

I was now left alone to admire the day. Though, for some reason, I couldn't. Something seemed off, out of place, and then I realized what was missing. It was around this time in the morning Humphrey would come and visit me.

Normally, I would push him aside, viewing him as a mere ignorant inconvenience and wanted him to go away, but now…I wanted him to be here. I wanted to talk to him, to hear and see him. Then it clicked…I…I loved him. Now with a better understanding of this feeling, I set out to find him.

Obviously, the first place I checked was his den. But when I got there, there was not a single sign of him, save his scent. The next place I thought to look was the howling rock. It was his emotional retreat; it was where he went to comprehend and express his emotions or when he was depressed. But just like before, he was nowhere to be found.

I now found myself sitting atop this rock, wondering where he might have gone. Just then, I remembered what it was he had said to me yesterday, just before the wedding. "I'm leaving Jasper." As those words began echoing in the back of my mind, my heart became frozen with fear. I didn't want to believe him and what he said, but having known him my entire life, was more than enough to convince me it was true.

My heart began to ache and my soul longed for his presence, but by now, he was miles away and there wasn't a thing I could do. I felt so hurt, so…Angry. It was all because of that damn wedding. My sorrow had transformed into anger and rage. I turned, leaving the howling tock behind. I knew exactly where I was going and just what I was going to do when I got there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The Unforgettable

HUMPHREY

I allowed myself to remember everything we had shared. My mind flowed as the cool air breeze moved through my coat. It felt nice, the cold air. Most don't like, but I do.

My mind wondered back to the most sacred of moments both Kate and I shared. There was more than one of course, but this was my most treasured memory. The time we howled together on our way home.

It was just as cold that day, I was enjoying the frigid wind, but no matter how hard she tried to hide it, I could tell she was freezing.

I began to say something but a silver light caught my attention and pulled me to the boxcar door.  
It was beautiful, a full moon, stretching across the horizon. I had never seen one that was so big with such a luminescent glow.

I couldn't stop myself. All the emotions that I had bottled up throughout my entire life, overwhelmed me as I began to howl at the moon. My soul and voice intertwined as I rose up from the hay and began to sing.

"Humphrey...What are you doing?" Kate whispered in shock as she sidled over next to me.

My heart stopped, then dropped. I remembered where we are going and why.

I turned to face her wearing a smile. "Oh...The moon the moment, I just thought..." it was then I made a choice I would not regret, but it was also one that wouldn't matter. "Oh come on Kate. Howl with me."

I turned and began to howl again. I didn't know what it was that had come over, but I didn't care. Especially not when she joined her voice with mine. My heart exploded when I heard her amazing voice. Chills shot up my spine as we continued sing. This was the best moment of my life.

KATE

The smoothness and emotion in his voice shocked me, I had no idea. I became so attracted to the soothing sound of his voice that I was unable to resist, I began to howl as well.

As I continued to howl, it felt like he was testing me. He kept singing higher, but I rose up to his level. It was when his voice began to decline when I realized that he was trying to see if our howls could match each other. That was how a wolf found their soulmate. It was at this moment that I realized I was meant to be with him. His voice sent chills up my spine. It was so thrilling that it made my fur stand on end. I wished that the moment would never end.

**END PART 1**

**AUTHORS NOTE: NOT DEAD, JUST BUSY. NOT MUCH I KNOW, BUT FELT I NEEDED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LHR  
Chapter 3**

Kate  
  
When I finally returned to reality, I was standing right in front of the old territory border. I stopped, not moving a single inch, and began to think. "Is this really the right thing to do?" I asked myself staring into the water, watching my own reflection become blurry and distorted. I could hear Garth out in the distance. He sounded angry and frustrated. I could only imagine him yelling at his father. I once more began to stare into the small stream. "No." I whispered. "I couldn't do it, he wouldn't approve." Getting revenge wasn't right, it wasn't me, and Humphrey surely wouldn't approve of it. So I turned around.  
"But the ache will remain, I miss him so much. What can I do?" I whimpered to myself. Then, like lightning striking the ground, I was struck with an idea. If he wasn't here, and had left, the only sensible or possible option at this point would be to go after him. I smiled and began looking up to the sky. Even though the was probably miles away, the sun was right there between us, both of us could see it, and suddenly he didn't seem that far away after all.  
"Hold on Humphrey, I'm coming, and then we can be together, just like we were meant to be."

**Humphrey  
**  
It was getting late an it had begun to rain, it had now been two whole days since my last meal and I hadn't much energy remaining, I could barely hold my eyes open let alone walk. The rain had begun to pick up and became increasingly heavier and heavier, and every second I spent outside in the rain increased the amount of water my fur collected which only made it that much harder to move, not to mention the possibility of becoming ill.  
"I need to find shelter." I whispered to myself. It would be another ten minutes of walking before I found any form of such a need. Trudging on through the rain and now heavy wind, I happened upon an abandoned den. I slowly made my way inside, clumsily falling over upon entering. I picked myself back up and tucked myself into the back corner of the den, staring outside. With pain growing inside of my body, due to both hunger and exhaustion, I began to wonder.  
"Does anybody back home miss me?" I asked myself. "Or better yet, have they even noticed that I left." I could feel the water dripping off my fur as my body became colder as well as numb. My vision was blurring, yet my hearing remained perfect. Even though I was continuously growing weaker, I still managed to enjoy the soothing sounds of nature. The howling of the wind, the soft potter patter of the rain, the leaves rustling in the wind. It was nice, it was calming. Days like this didn't come very often. They were as rare as they were enjoyable. My eyes grew heavy and I was ever so tired. I shut my heavy, exhausted eyes for merely a second, but only to discover I lacked the strength to open them again. While my eyes were resting, I could still hear the restful sounds of the outside world. I slowly began drifting off to the lands of dreams.

I opened my eyes, and the sun was aging brightly, the sounds of birds and soft wind flowing smoothly through the open sky. I stood, stretching strongly, loosening my locked muscles and stepped halfway out of the den. The warm, blazing sun felt nice; along with the moisture in the air, and the few on the grass, it was a lovely day. It was around this time that the hunger and weakness returned. I collapsed slightly, managing to catch myself. I jumped a few feet into the air when I heard giggling behind me. I turned instantly, searching for the source. My eyes fell upon a young wolfess of white and brown.  
"Good morning, sleepyhead." She chuckled. "You slept like a puppy."  
I couldn't help but blush. "U...Uh...hi." I managed to whisper. This wolf, her stature, her figure, along with the bubbling laughter, suggested she was an omega.  
She stepped over next to me smiling widely. "I'm Zoe, I don't get many visitors out here, so your welcome to stay, and I would be more than glad if you did."  
"U..um. Hello Zoe, I'm Humphrey." I said in a rather shy way, still blushing. A long unsure silence followed, with us both staring out at the beautiful world in front of us, all of it was ours. Zoe wore a smile the entire time, occasionally looking up to me with that smile still on her face.  
Ultimately, the silence was broken by the sound of my stomach roaring loudly. Zoe once more continued to giggle.  
"You must be hungry. How about some breakfast?" She said in a warm and welcoming voice.  
I nodded wildly. "We'll, I haven't eaten in two days, so yeah, I could go for some food." I responded.  
Zoe continued giggling as she looked up at me with a contagious smile.  
"Come on let's go." She said happily turning and leading me off into the forest. "Right behind you." I called after her.

**HOPE YALL ENJOYED,**

**TITAN OUT.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Humphrey

I watched closely, hoping to learn a thing or two. Zoe slowly and quietly began sneaking up on the caribou. She froze instantaneously when her target looked up to glance around, searching for any potential threat before returning to its meal. In the next second, Zoe was latched onto the caribou, clawing and biting viciously. She gripped her jaws around its neck, biting down hard, and killing it.  
"Is she really an omega?" I thought to myself. I thought about it again an again, going through every possibility that would make sense, but nothing matched up. I rushed over to help.  
"Good Job." I congratulated, grabbing the kill and helping her drag it back to the den. We pulled the heap of flesh and bone to the middle of the den, and proceeded to eat. As we consumed our meal, I couldn't help but look at Zoe. I would occasionally glance up at her and she would look up at me and smile warmly, causing me to blush. When we finished, I followed her outside as she drug it out and tossed it.  
"What a nice wolf." I thought to myself. She was very talented, not to mention, she had a very sleek and slender figure. She was rather beautiful too. "Thanks for the food." I said gladly. "Are you sure you aren't an Alpha?"  
She giggled lightly. "I'm pretty sure I'm not an alpha."  
"Could've fooled me." I replied. I stopped, staring off into the sun.  
"Humphrey?" She whispered, glancing up at me.  
"Yeah?" I replied, smiling back up at her.  
"Will you please stay with me? I'm so lonely here all by myself." She said truthfully.  
I froze when she said this. I wasn't supposed to be forming any bonds, I was a lone wolf. "I...I...don't know."  
"Please Humphrey I just want someone...I...I..."  
I smiled, wrapping her up in a hug. "its okay Zoe, I'll stay."  
"Really?" She whimpered.  
I nodded. "I promise I'll stay, and I'll be your friend." I whispered quietly.  
"Thank you." She whispered back.

Zoe

I felt so happy, so full of joy. Humphrey had just agreed to stay with me. After such a long time of solitude and isolation, I wouldn't be alone. This was one of the greatest days of my life and this was the happiest I had been in a long time. "Thank you." I whispered.  
I felt so warm in his embrace, he was such a great wolf, I didn't ever want him to let go...I never wanted to let go. I wanted him as mine own. Yet, I still let go.  
"Come on it's getting late, we should get back inside, get some rest." I said quietly.

Kate.

I opened my eyes, I was still on the train, and it was late. I looked outside of the boxcar door and saw a full moon, just like the one Humphrey and I had howled to the on the way home. Again and again that beloved memory kept coming back to me. I would now and forever cherish that moment. Whenever I thought about that howl, that smile, those eyes. Whenever I thought about him I felt nothing but bliss and joy, I wanted...No...needed him.  
I stood up, stretched, only to fall back down, staring intently at the moon through the doors.  
"Oh, Humphrey...I wish I was with you right now. I closed my eyes.  
Sometime later, I felt a loud bang and the car began shaking violently, throwing me around and waking me abruptly. As quickly as the shaking started, it stopped. And it was turned over on its side and ow as lying on the ground. I opened my eyes, looking around frantically, taking in my surroundings. I tried to force myself up, but couldn't, instead, I fell back down, painfully. I looked up and day had just begun to break. I managed to find a hole large enough in the car for me to crawl out of. I slowly drug myself out and managed to stand up, I looked back over at my right shoulder and there was a large stick lodged deep inside my skin. I grabbed it with my jaws and pulled it out and a river of blood followed it. Directing my attention from the pain to my current objective I continued on.  
With each step, a sharp pain bolted through my body, my eyes grew heavy and my body tired. Mind grew black and I was growing increasingly disoriented. My vision began to blur as I relentlessly walked on. Eventually, I collapsed hard onto the ground. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe, and I could feel the blood slowly oozing out of my body, my body grew colder as it did. I lied there for an hour drifting in and out of consciousness. I looked up to the sky one last time, and with one last breath, managed to whisper.  
"I love you Humphrey." In my heart, I hoped and prayed he would hear me, but in my mind, I knew he couldn't.

**WELL, HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED, TITAN OUT.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I opened my eyes, there was a white wolfess standing next to me. I looked then next to me, to see Humphrey standing right there.  
"Humphrey?" I groaned, putting on a weak smile. Unfortunately, the pain it caused along with the energy it consumed caused me to fall back into unconsciousness. Even though I was unconscious, I could still feel him kgripping my paw tightly. Oh what a feeling I felt when I felt his paw wrap around mine. He did care...but how much? That was what worried me.

HUMPHREY:

She looked up at me and with a little, weak smile and groaned my name before falling unconscious. "Kate? Why did you come here?" I whispered quietly amongst myself. "Zoe, could you please fetch me some leaves?" I asked, not looking away from one of my most valued friend.  
"Oh...Of course." She answered, scrambling to get up and out of the den as fast as she could.  
"Please Kate...I need you to pull through for me." I said quietly a I gripped her paw tightly.

ZOE: when I had returned I handed the leaves over to Humphrey and sat back down in the corner. I didn't like this side of Humphrey. He just sat there, silent and inactive. He seemed to be hurt. There was a grave silence in the air that gnawed away at me on the inside. The look in his eyes was one I could not possibly forget. He looked so...hurt, so serious, that's what scared me. It wasn't like an Omega to be serious. They normally made jokes and goofed off, but right now, Humphrey was dead serious.

KATE:  
I opened my eyes, but couldn't see anything. My initial thought was that perhaps I had been blinded. When my vision became clear, I realized that it was nighttime. I looked over to my right, and joy pulsed through me. Humphrey was resting right beside me. "Humphrey." I whispered, attempting to awaken him. "Humphrey." I called again. It was the third time I called him when he responded, rolling over on his side to face me. "Hey." I whispered showing him a warm smile. "Hey." He replied, with an unsure expression.  
"It's so good to see you." I whispered, sincere in my words.  
"Likewise friend." That caught me a bit off guard. Friend? I thought He cared for me more than that. On top of that, his voice concerned me even more than his words. There was so much hurt and pain twisted up inside of it. "Humphrey?" I said, gazing into his eyes.  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
"I need to know." I began. "Why did you leave us? Why did you leave your friends. Why did you leave me?" My emotions matched my face, curious and concerned.  
His expression was grave and serious. Silence ensued, lasting briefly a few seconds before he finally replied. "I needed space." He looked up to he outside world at the darkened sky. I too looked up to the endless black sky. I knew he wasn't telling the truth, but he wasn't lying either, he had another reason for leaving Jasper, I just had not yet figured it out.  
"Humphrey?" I began.  
"Go to sleep Kate." He said, cutting me off. "You need your sleep." He said silently, before he rolled over and returned to sleep. His words, and his voice, the way he spoke to me had me reeling in confusion. Why did he sound so angry at me? If he was, then what had I done to cause this anger. Refusing to contemplate the possibilities for a second more, I rolled over and fell asleep, praying for soft and gentle dreams. Then it clicked in my mind. Just as I was on the edge of sleep, I realized that it was the wedding that had not only driven him from Jasper, but it had also left him feeling betrayed. I needed to tell him now. "Humphrey." I said standing up.  
"What is it?"

HUMPHREY

"What is it Kate?" I replied, standing up to face her.  
Suspense began building up in my mind as she was hesitant to speak. She sounded nervous and afraid. "Kate was never nervous or afraid. What could she have to say, what words would possibly have this kind of effect on her?" I asked myself.  
She sighed, gazing down at her paws as she nervously fiddled with them. "I...I..." Once more she sighed. It was as if her words frightened her as well gave her difficulty.  
"I love you Humphrey."  
Now that...that left me speechless. Of all the things she could have said, that was definitely the last thing I expected her to say. For a second I was at a loss for words. I reacted, pulling her into an embrace. "I know, but right now, I don't know that I can trust you..." I whispered, turning away from her. "Or forgive you." I briefly gazed into her eyes, to show the seriousness of my words. It killed me... The look of heartbreak in her eyes. As I turned and ran off, I could hear her whisper. "I don't blame you."  
The hurt and pain in her voice simply destroyed me. I looked back, meeting her gaze. I couldn't tell if she saw the emotion in mine, but the emotion in hers was something I had never wanted to see, but as much as she was hurting, I could feel her pain.  
"Goodbye Kate." I whispered, turning and heading off into the darkness with only the moon to guide me.


	7. Chapter 7

LHR

Chapter 7

I had not slept since he left. I could not. Even in daylight, it still felt like night. Surrounded by darkness, consumed by sorrow "What have I done." I whispered to myself, realizing fully the paint and consequences of my action. I had not treated him the way I should have and now he was gone and I wanted him back, but I could not have him back. I did not do anything to deserve him by my side. It was obvious in his voice as he spoke with anger and sorrow, confusion even. Perhaps that is the way it is to be. After having treated him the way I did, I do not deserve him and he would not want me. He would never want me after the way I had treated him. There was only one solution to the pain I felt in my heart; to return home, heartbroken and alone.

Humphrey  
I sat here, reminiscing about all the times we had shared. Remembering the best moments of my life. Which lacked in quantity.

"Is it possible..." I thought to myself, "that everything I've ever done for her was in vein? Is it possible that it was all for nothing? Was she just using me? Was I merely a means to end?" I whimpered to myself. No, I was sure I sensed a bond. Then again, it is possible there never was one to begin. Whether she had used me or not, I still cared. Obviously she still cared about me but...not that much  
I was distracted from my thoughts when a howl rang out through the endless sky. It was not full in length, but in emotion. Sorrow and regret, pain and confusion all twisted up into a single expression. Who would've imagined that such emotion could sound so beautiful. However, the howl stopped abruptly, immediately being followed by the sound of thunder. Concern overwhelmed curiosity and I found myself scrambling to get to my feet.  
I made my way to the source of the sound, but all I found was horror and pain. I felt something different, something i had never felt before. Normally I was one who cherished his emotions, but not this one. I did not care for this emotion. It left me with a deep burning pain in my chest, one I had not a cure for. On the ground before me lie Kate.

She lied still and unmoving her fur soaked with her own blood, whose color now corrupted my emotions. I felt pain and sorrow as well as regret welling up inside me And I began wondering if I had not said those things to her then perhaps we would not be in this situation. I began to scour the area around me, searching for what could had done this to her, until at last my gaze fell upon a man with a gun. I felt anger and rage began to well up inside me as my thoughts were no longer, my own I charged towards him, thoughtlessly. I was thrown back when he struck me on the head. I stood, stunned by the blow, staggering back and forth, until another sharp pain pierced through my side, causing me to collapse. When I looked up he was gone. My mind was my own once more. I turned, limping over next to Kate. I suddenly lost all strength in my legs and fell next to her. As I lie on the ground beside her I simply looked at her. I did not know if she was still alive I didn't need to know, at least not when she opened her eyes and groaned my name. She was still alive, and that was all I needed to know. I gazed back up at the sky, smiling weakly. Even though all my senses and all feelings in my body had disappeared, even though everything was fading to black, I still kept smiling, that was my job as an omega.


End file.
